TRAD What I Meant To Say
by L'Ordalie
Summary: [Traduction de Wynter Spite] Quand Arthur rêvait, Merlin était généralement présent. Alors ce n'était pas très surprenant qu'il en fût de même pour ce rêve. Et puis Merlin lui avoua qu'il était un sorcier, et à partir de ce moment là, les choses sont devenues un peu confuses. OS.


**Note de la ****traductrice**** :** Bonjour, bonjour !

Je rappelle à nos chers lecteurs que je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice pour notre communauté. Ce qui suit est le travail de _Wynter Spite_, au style saisissant. N'hésitez pas à aller consulter son profil pour en apprendre plus sur cet auteur ou lire d'autres de ses histoires : /u/5948606/Wynter-Spite

J'espère que ce oneshot vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, tous les commentaires seront transmis à l'auteur.

**-oOo-**

**Disclaimer (de l'auteur) :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas. J'ai des sucettes à la cerise, par contre. Vive moi !

**-oOo-**

Quand Arthur rêvait, Merlin était généralement présent. Alors ce n'était pas très surprenant quand les larges portes de ses appartements s'ouvrirent et que son serviteur entra.

Arthur était assis derrière son bureau. Comme dans tous les rêves, tout ce qui l'entourait semblait vague et flou. Il releva les yeux. "Hey."

"Arthur." Merlin avança pour se tenir près du bureau, s'y appuyant nonchalamment. "Je suis un sorcier."

Arthur cligna des yeux. "D'accord."

"Ah bon ?" Son servant eut un sourire en coin. "Vous n'allez pas m'envoyez au bûcher ou m'exécuter ?"

"Nan." Le prince coinça sa plume dans sa bouche et la mâchouilla. Cela semblait être une bonne chose à faire à ce moment là.

"Splendide. La magie peut être utilisée pour faire le bien, vous savez." Merlin se redressa et fit un geste vers la fenêtre. "Comme ça."

Arthur se retourna, fixant le ciel. "Tu veux parler du soleil ?"

"Oui."

"C'est de la magie ?"

"Bien sûr," clama Merlin.

Pour une raison déconcertante, cela avait du sens pour Arthur. Il hocha la tête. "Je vois."

"Bien." Merlin sauta sur le large bureau et s'allongea dessus, nouant ses mains derrière sa tête alors qu'il regardait le plafond.

"Alors, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?" demanda Arthur alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser un encrier égaré, qui était tombé du bureau quand Merlin s'était glissé dessus.

"Vous dormiez," expliqua le sorcier.

"Oh." Même dans le rêve, cela n'avait aucun sens. Les sourcils d'Arthur se froncèrent.

Puis il se réveilla.

Arthur fixa le plafond, puis se leva et s'habilla, tout en réfléchissant à son rêve. Pour une raison quelconque, quand il rêvait, il était beaucoup plus calme que dans la vie réelle.

Il leva les yeux quand on poussa la porte.

"Arthur-" Merlin s'arrêta pour le fixer. "Vous êtres debout. Et habillé."

"Oui. J'ai fait un rêve très bizarre." Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya distraitement contre son bureau. "Tu entrais et tu me disais que tu était un sorcier."

Merlin s'étrangla presque. "J'ai fait ça ?"

"Oui. Alors je t'ai répondu 'D'accord'."

"'D'accord' ?" Merlin était perdu.

"Ouaip. Puis tu m'as demandé si j'allais te brûler ou t'exécuter, et j'ai répondu, 'Nan'. Après, tu m'as dit que le soleil était magique et je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit plus tôt que tu étais un sorcier. Tu as dit que c'était parce que je dormais."

"Dormais ?"

Arthur lui lança un regard énervé. "Il y a un écho par ici ?"

"Mais ça n'a aucun sens," protesta Merlin.

"Je sais." Arthur ricana. "Il s'agit de toi, Merlin. Bien sûr, que ça n'a pas de sens."

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment." Merlin eut un sourire en coin, et Arthur cligna des yeux. Il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait dû penser à quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Le prince y réfléchit, puis secoua la tête et chassa l'idée pour le moment.

Merlin place le plateau de nourriture sur l'avant du bureau et dit sur le ton de la conversation, "Donc, si j'étais un sorcier, que feriez-vous ?"

Arthur fronça les sourcils et le regarda pensivement. Merlin. Si Merlin, cet ami loyal, maladroit et parfois étonnamment sage était un sorcier... "Si tu était un sorcier," dit-il lentement, "il devrait y avoir une raison. Alors j'écouterais."

Merlin le regarda. Et il sourit, même si c'était un sourire un peu tremblant. "Vous vous imaginez. Vous, m'écouter."

Le revoilà. Ce sentiment puissant, persistant lui soufflant qu'il aurait dû réaliser quelque chose. Mais Arthur était toujours perdu. Il faillit dire quelque chose comme, "Hé, mais je t'écoutes !" Sauf que le moment se semblait pas être à la désinvolture. C'était beaucoup plus profond. Alors il le regarda simplement.

"Oui," dit-il finalement. "J'écouterais."

Le sourire de Merlin s'effondra. Il se tenait là et gardait ses mains serrés l'une contre l'autre, les doigts entremêlés. "Vous écouteriez maintenant ?"

Pour une certaine raison, cela rendit Arthur plus léger, et il sourit. "Bien sûr."

**-oOo-**

**Note de l'auteur : **La plupart des fics montre un Arthur trahi, et en colère. Mais s'il avait réagi comme ça ? ... voilà.


End file.
